Ukłoń się królowi Arturowi i błagaj o miejsce w finale
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 10 Informacje: *Wyzwanie prowadzi Dark i to on ustala porę. Pociąg: Luksusowy wagon: Pokój Jurgity: ... Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Anne: ... Pokój Abby: Dziewczyna wstała i wciąż nie dowierzała, że wciąż jest w grze. Czuła poniekąd się dziwnie po ostatnim zwycięstwie, chociaż w wierzyła w nie. Dziewczyna była jeszcze w piżamie. Zaczęła czesać włosy, a w tym czasie jej kameleon mógł sobie pochodzić po pościeli. Abby: 'Wyjątkowo spokojnie się spało *powiedziało do siebie, po czym skierowała spojrzenie na kameleona* Tylko nie uciekaj zbyt daleko *puściła zwierzakowi oczko* ''Widać było, że kameleonowi nie chciało się zbytnio spacerować... Też poniekąd się bał, widać już przywykł do bycia w pobliżu Abby. Wdrapał się na poduszkę i się rozłożył, czerwonowłosa dała w miejscu, w którym leżał, mu coś do jedzenia. 'Abby: '''Moje włosy to tragedia *nie podobało jej się zbytnio, jak na niej leżały, troszkę ją to bawiło, kiedy przypominała sobie, jak kiedy wyglądały* Kiedyś wyglądały gorzej, ale przynajmniej mi to tak nie przeszkadzało. Zawsze tak jest, gdy się oddaje w ręce specjalistów... *na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech* ''Kameleon zsunął się z poduszki wskoczył do plecaka Łotyszki, co ją nieco zdekoncentrowało, ale i ubawiło. 'Abby: '''Chcesz się bawić w chowanego? *uśmiechnęła się* Przecież wiesz, że cię znajdę... ''Wyciągnęła go z plecami i pogładziła ku jego zadowoleniu. 'Abby: '''I mówiłam, że ciebie znajdę *wyciągnęła z plecaka również pewną książkę, otworzyła ją i zaczęła się przyglądać... zdjęciom, bo był to album rodzinny* Ile to już lat minęło... *westchnęła* ''Słychać było jakieś głosy, kameleon się schował do rękawa Abby. Natomiast Łotyszka jednym okiem spoglądała na zdjęcia, drugim na drzwi. Tymczasem po ledwo co oświetlonym korytarzu przechadzał się Rhys. Wagon był długi, ale nie był nieskończony, więc siłą rzeczy musiał zataczać kółka. Był bardzo zamyślony, ciągle myślał o tym śnie i tym co się w nim działo. Nie można powiedzieć, że to wszystko było tylko snem, czuł jakby to co się działo było prawdziwe. W czasie swoich rozmyślań potknął się i poleciał na ziemię, upadając akurat przed drzwiami pokoju Łotyszki. Mruknął coś pod nosem niezadowolony powoli zbierając się z podłogi. 'Abby: '''Hmm, co to może być? *podrapała się po głowie* ''Położyła książkę ze zdjęciami na łóżko, po czym poszła otworzyć drzwi. Kiedy do nich dotarła powoli chwyciła za rączkę i pchnęła je w prawo. Dostrzegła Rhysa, który zbierał się z podłogi, widać było, że był zakłopotany tą sytuacją, ona poniekąd też. 'Abby: '''Rhys, to ty *uśmiechnęła się niepewnie w jego stronę* Widzę, że też nie możesz spać... Albo miałeś jakiś koszmar, który ciebie zaniepokoił. Czegoś szukasz? *dodała zastanawiająco* ''Chłopak odruchowo odwrócił głowę w kierunku otwartych drzwi. Ujrzał przed sobą stojącą nad nim Abby, która była w samej pidżamie... jeżeli bielizno-pidżamy istnieją to tak właśnie była mniej więcej ubrana. Starał się udawać, że nie jest zakłopotany tą sytuacją, lekko odwrócił głowę od dziewczyny w celu "przetarcia policzka". '''Rhys: Zamyśliłem się trochę... i się potknąłem. *odparł* Ot cała historia, ale... tak, nie mogę spać. *dodał, wzdychając przy tym* Podniósł się. No nie mógł przecież do cholery wiecznie uciekać od niej spojrzeniem, bo jeszcze zacznie coś podejrzewać. Postanowił więc zachować się tak jak zachowywał się dotychczas, czyli po prostu... nie świrować. Odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, uśmiechając się lekko. Abby: '''To w sumie tak, jak ja... *odparła, a przy okazji poprawiała włosy i lekko się uśmiechając* Nie żebym nalegała, ale... może wejdziesz do środka? *powiedziała mu to patrząc mu w oczy i lekko się rumieniąc* '''Rhys: Okej.. Odparł trochę zaskoczony. Wyminął dziewczynę, przekraczając próg jej pokoju, a Abby zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Jej pokój nie różnił się zbytnio od jego, pachniało luksusem jak na warunki pociągu. Przysiadł sobie na pufce obok jej łóżka. Dziewczyna natomiast usiadła na łóżko, odsuwając album ze zdjęciami. Pomieszczenie było nie oświetlone, ale pomyślała, że nie warto wstawać dla jakiegoś światła. Po prostu zapaliła knot małej świeczki leżącej na szafce obok łóżka. A ona oświetlała głównie ich, Abby i Rhysa. Abby: 'Spałam krótko, ale nie wiem czemu się zbudziłam. Czy to był strach, czy przyzwyczajenie... *oparła głowę o swoją rękę, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka* ''Rhys pokiwał wolno głową dając dziewczynie znać, że rozumie i słucha. '''Rhys: Ja kiepsko sypiam w pociągach. *dodał* Mrok chłopakowi nie przeszkadzał. Wręcz wolał przebywać w ciemnościach aniżeli w jakiś rozjaśnionych pomieszczeniach. Kątem oka dojrzał album ze zdjęciami, który dziewczyna miała otwarty na jakiejś stronie. Abby: 'Taa... Rozumiem, mam podobnie... *zauważyła, że kątem oka spoglądał na jej album, więc szybko go przysunęła bardziej do siebie* To przeszłość *westchnęła* Ale to nigdy nie wróci *dynamicznie zamknęła album* ''Z jakiegoś powodu mocne zamknięcie książki wzdrygnęło chłopakiem. '''Rhys: Przeszłość należy zostawić przeszłości. Mimo tego nie był do końca pewny swoich słów. W końcu całkiem niedawno przebudził się z... Rhys: Całkiem przytulnie u ciebie jest. *pogładził pufę, to już kolejna wygodna na której spoczywał w tym programie* Abby: 'Tak, masz rację... jest nie najgorzej, szczególnie w łóżku... *lekko się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła gładził lewą ręką po pościeli* ''Chłopak spoglądał dokładnie na każdy gest dziewczyny. Uśmiechnął się lekko. '''Rhys: Łóżka są najlepsze. *dodał* Pewnie sporo pieniędzy na nie idzie. Poprawił się na siedzeniu, spoglądał na Abby przyjaźnie. Rhys: Dzięki, że mnie zaprosiłaś. Wszyscy inni teraz pewnie śpią. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie muszę się sam szwendać po tym pociągu. Abby: 'Nie ma sprawy, zawsze lepiej w towarzystwie się ponudzić *uśmiechnęła się szczerze* Zaraz... ''Zauważyła w tym pół mroku coś przykrytego jakimś workiem. To coś odkryła i okazało się, że to telewizor był przykryty, a pod nim pilot i kasety z filmami. TV wydawał się jednym z tych starszych roczników, ale nie tych najstarszych. Można by rzec, że takie telewizory były mocne 10 lat temu. Wydawał się w nienaruszonym stanie. 'Abby: '''Wow, co my tu mamy... *zaskoczona przyjrzała się mu* Mniej więcej na takim samym oglądam zazwyczaj filmy ze swoją kumpelą, bądź robimy sobie nocki filmowe, kiedy np. nie mam żadnej walki. Pamiętam każdy film obejrzany z nią i nasze reakcje podczas oglądania ich... *westchnęła na wspomnienie o tym, po czym skierowała spojrzenie na Rhysa* Masz może ochotę coś obejrzeć? *lekko się uśmiechnęła* Możesz nawet wybrać. ''Chłopak był zdziwiony. Skąd taki telewizor w tym miejscu? I jakim cudem dziewczyna wcześniej go nie zauważyła? A może to wszystko było zaplanowane? Za dużo niewiadomych, za mało odpowiedzi. '''Rhys: Czemu nie. *wzruszył ramionami* Jako gospodarz wybór pozostawiam tobie. *puścił jej oczko* Czerwonowłosa skinęła głową i zaczęła przeglądać kasety... Jedną odłożyła na bok, potem drugą kiwając głową... Trzecia? Pamiętała, że widziała już ten film... przewróciła oczami. Abby: '''Przegadałam z kumpelą ten film, zupełnie nijaki i źle wyreżyserowany *odłożyła kasetę nr 3, zerknęła z nadzieją na dwie ostatnie* Może... Jednak nie *westchnęła, odkładając kasety na miejsce* No cóż, nie ma nic specjalnego tu dostępnego do oglądania *usiadła na łóżko* '''Rhys: No trudno. *westchnął spoglądając na Abby* Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł nadziwić się dziewczyną. Prawda jest taka, że od momentu gdy widział ją w przebraniu tego zielonego Irlandzkiego skrzata to jakoś nie potrafił na nią patrzeć tak jak zwykle. Już mało mówiąc, że wcześniej według niego była już atrakcyjna. Nie planował jej jednak podrywać... życie mu miłe. No i nie chciał zdradzić rudowłosej... ale nie będą przecież siedzieć w ciszy. Rhys: Gdzie zgubiłaś swój kostium Irlandzkiego złośnika? Do twarzy Ci w nim było. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Dziewczyna się również uśmiechnęła i lekko zarumieniła kiedy Rhys to powiedział, było jej bardzo miło. Abby: '''Ooo, naprawdę? Dzięki *sprawdziła w swoim plecaku* Jest dobrze schowany w nienaruszonym stanie *pogładziła ręką pościeli* Tak, w Irlandii było świetnie, najbardziej mi się podobało tam podczas tej całej podróży *westchnęła, przypominając sobie widoki jakie tam jej utkwiły w pamięci* '''Rhys: To będziesz mieć jakąś pozytywną pamiątkę. *kiwnął głową* Spojrzał na dziewczynę, widział u niej te rumieńce na twarzy. Nie wiedzieć czemu podczas swojego pobytu w programie jego główne interakcje były z kobietami.. no tak. Faceci albo poodpadali albo byli zbyt zdziczali by można było z nimi prowadzić jakieś rozmowy na poziomie. Jak się tak dłużej zastanawiać, to brakowało chłopakowi Irlandczyka. Co prawda dał mu w kość na wyzwaniu, ale z drugiej strony raczej miło wspominał z nim chwile. Abby: 'No dokładnie *przytaknęła* ''Chłopak ciężko westchnął. Podniósł się powoli i dał krok do przodu, w stronę łóżka Abby. Upewniając się, że na niczym nie usiądzie oraz nie zrobi tego zbyt nachalnie usiadł wolno na łóżku obok niej. Przyglądał się jej bacznie, większość jej ciała była odkryta więc mógł "podziwiać". Zaintrygowały go jednak jej ślady na ciele, pozostałości po siniakach. Były to prawdopodobnie stare ślady, ale widać musiała nosić je przez resztę życia. '''Rhys: Nie myślałaś... *położył dłoń na jej ramieniu* by z tym skończyć? *pomasował ją lekko w miejscu siniaka* Dziewczyna poczuła ciepło jego dłoni, i swój wzrok skierowała na chłopaka... Słowa do niej dotarły i zbyt długo nie zwlekała z odpowiedzią. Lekko, nienachalnie zbliżyła się do chłopaka. Abby: 'Myślałam, myślałam nieraz... *potem dość emocjonalnie* Jeszcze tylko dwie kwestie, tylko dwa kroki i w końcu się z tego oderwę... *westchnęła lekko drżąc* Nie mogę zawieść, nie mogę... *dodała chwilę pewniej szepcząc...* I nie zawiodę. ''Rhys słuchał jej w milczeniu, jednocześnie kontynuując masowanie jej ramienia. Miała jeszcze kilka innych śladów, m.in na udzie, brzuchu czy ramieniu. '''Rhys: Jesteś silna. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł potrzebę zrobienia czegoś dobrego i odprężającego... a może po prostu chciał poprawić jej nastrój. Przysunął się bliżej dziewczyny, kładąc dłonie na swoich kolanach. Rhys: Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę. *dodał po chwili z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę* Poczuła coraz większe jego ciepło, widać, że było jej przy nim dobrze. Też się przybliżyła i uściskała Norwega, byli już bardzo blisko siebie, że chyba bliżej się już nie dało... Abby: 'Mam nadzieję... Ale też pewność... Można go pokonać, mimo że jest mordercą na ringu... nie boję się go *zatrzymała się chwilę, wtulając się w Rhysa* ''Dał się przytulić dziewczynie, wyglądało na to że jego plan z poprawieniem nastroju zadziałał, chociaż teraz trochę robił za maskotkę do przytulania. xD '''Rhys: Jakbyś potrzebowała... *mruknął zatrzymując na chwilę, położył rękę na jej udzie, masując delikatnie* Mam znajomości, mogę Ci po programie pomóc... *dodał uśmiechając się nieznacznie* Jeszcze kilka sekund obejmowała chłopaka, po czym go puściła pewna emocji... Dotarło do niej co Norweg jej powiedział. Przy okazji delikatnie położyła swoją rękę na jego ręce, która masowała jej udo... Abby: '''Bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale czuję w środku, że sama muszę sobie poradzić, sprostać temu co sobie założyłam... *na jej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech* A wtedy na pewno wyjdę na prostą i wszystko się ułoży. '''Rhys: Rozumiem... *kiwnął głową* Siedzieli jeszcze tak przez chwilę w ciszy. Po czasie chłopak zabrał wolno swoją rękę i podniósł się powoli. Rhys: Spróbuję się przespać, tobie też się przyda. *ziewnął* Ciężkie dni przed nami. *dodał* Abby: '''Z pewnością... *upadła na łóżko, kierując jeszcze spojrzenie na chłopaka* Miło się z tobą rozmawiało, śpij spokojnie... *szepnęła* '''Rhys: Dobranoc. *pomachał jej i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia* Przed wyjściem niepostrzeżenie zostawił coś Abby przy wyjściu. Było to coś co nosił od jakiegoś czasu ze sobą. Po tym ostatecznie opuścił pokój. Pokój Rhysa: Po poprzednim wyzwaniu chłopak zdecydował się wziąć zimny prysznic, po czym od razu udał się do swojego pokoju. Z przebiegu sytuacji powinien czuć się świetnie. Kolejne zwycięstwo, dotarcie do finałowe trójki czy w końcu odpadnięcie groźniejszych rywali. Czy jednak na pewno? Rhys nie wyglądał na zadowolonego po zadaniu, raczej był czymś mocno zaintrygowany i potrzebował się z tym pilnie przespać... ... W nocnym stukocie kół lokomotywy o szyny chłopak strasznie wiercił się na swoim posłaniu. Wyglądało na to, że śnił jakimś intensywnym snem... ---- Chłopak stał w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Na jego twarzy rysowało się lekkie zmartwienie. W tle rozbrzmiewał jakiś znajomy głos, wołanie. ???: Rhyyysss... Rhyyysss...! Z każdym wołaniem był coraz głośniejszy. Rhys: Co? *rozejrzał się wokół siebie* ???: Rhyyysss!!! Rhys: Kim jesteś do cholery?! Przed chłopakiem rozpylił się dym, zasłaniając jakikolwiek widok. ???: Jestem tobą... Dym opadł, a przed Rhysem ukazała się sylwetka... Rhysa. W odróżnieniu od naszego bohatera, jego sobowtór różnił się od niego paroma detalami. Na jego ubraniu znajdowały się ślady krwi, w prawej ręce trzymał zaciśniętą w pięści rączkę od noża wojskowego. Twarz również miał splamioną krwią, a na niej wpięty szeroki uśmiech ze spojrzeniem pełnym żądzy krwi. Rhys?: Tu jestem Rhys, chodź tu. Rozmawiaj ze mną, usiądź, weź krzesło, haha. Rhys wydawał się zaskoczony. Spojrzał wściekły na swoje odbicie. Rhys: Mówiłem ci żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju! Rhys?: Ależ ja tu jestem żeby cię odbudować. Uśmiechnął się fałszywie. Rhys: Ale ja cię już zabiłem, w Szwajcarii! *krzyknął* Rhys?: Ale Rhys, byliśmy dla siebie przeznaczeni, pomyśl o Rose. Rhys: Co niby z nią?! Założył wściekle ręce. Jego sobowtór zaśmiał się tylko perfidnie. Rhys?: Pomyśl o tym co zrobili tobie i jej. Co zrobił dom dziecka... Rhys: Pierdol się skurwysynu! Pokonałem Cię! Odbicie ponownie zaśmiało się cynicznie. Rhys?: Nie, ja tylko udawałem oposa, pamiętasz? *podchodzi do Rhysa bliżej* Pozwoliłem ci przyglądać się, jak moje relacje rozkwitały. Obok nich pojawiły się obrazy na których było kilka postaci. Między innymi była tam Jurgita, Abby, Melissa czy Benji... Jednym ruchem ręki zamienił je wszystkie w popiół. Rhys?: Dałem ci wystarczająco dużo czasu, twoja dusza jest moja, zabieram ją. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Rhys: DLACZEGO?!? Rhys?: Bo cię kocham. Uśmiechnął się do niego nikczemnie. Następnie obok pojawiło się jakieś zdjęcie.. przedstawiało Rhysa, dawnego Rhysa... Rhys?: Podejdź bliżej. *zachęcił go ręką* Czy to nie my na tym plakacie? Zaśmiał się głośno. Echo jego śmiechu rozniosło się po pustej przestrzeni w której się znajdowali. Rhys złapał się za głowę po czym skulił się na ziemi, trzęsąc się i zasłaniając swoją twarz. Rhys?: Rhyyysss... Rhyyysss... Jego złowieszczy głos roznosił się wszędzie. Rhys?: Rhyyysss... Rhys: CO?!!?! *krzyknął wściekle* Rhys?: Nikt cię nie pokocha tak jak JA! Pod nogi Rhysa coś upadło... ---- W pewnym momencie pociąg mocniej podskoczył mocniej, wybudzając chłopaka z koszmaru. Chociaż czy to na pewno był koszmar? Otworzył swoje błękitne oczy i westchnął ciężko. Rhys: Ehh. Podniósł się z łóżka i spojrzał przez okno. Pociąg gnał przez jakieś nieosiedlone tereny, za oknem nie było widać nic oprócz trawy oraz własnego odbicia w szybie. Spoglądał tak chwilę przez szybę, jego odbicie po chwili przybrało inną sylwetkę niż on sam. Szybko pokręcił głową, wszystko wróciło do normy. Rhys: Muszę się przejść. Rozebrał się ze swojej pidżamy po czym ułożył ją w kostkę na łóżku. Stał kompletnie nagi przy oknie, przyglądając się swojej sylwetce. Jakieś tam mięśnie miał, jak to Jurgita mówiła... Podszedł do fotela, na którym leżało przyszykowane dla niego ubranie, zrobił to przed położeniem się spać. Po chwili był przebrany w swój dzisiejszy zestaw ubrań. Nieco roztrzepany wyszedł w pokoju w celu przejścia się po pokładzie..., po drodze zdążył coś zabrać ze sobą... ... Po rozmowie z Abby wrócił do pokoju i rzucił się na swoje łóżko. Liczył, że uda mu się w miarę szybko zasnąć... Po czasie udało mu się usnąć. Łazienki: ... Część wspólna: Pokój Melissy: ... Łazienka: ... Stołówka: ... Bar: ... Biblioteka: ... Pokój rekreacyjny: ... Londyn, Piccadilly Circus Finałowa trójka wraz z Sophie zjawiła się na placu Piccadilly. Sophie: Witajcie w cudownym Londynie! Mam nadzieję, że jesteście gotowi powalczyć tutaj o miejsce w finale! Wśród waszej trójki znajduje się finałowa dwójka i ja już doskonale wiem, które z was nie przetrwa tego odcinka, ale wy jeszcze nie. ^-^ Jako podpowiedź powiem, że w finale na pewno znajdzie się przynajmniej jedna dziewczyna! Uczestnicy spojrzeli na nią wzrokiem mówiącym, że nie powiedziała im niczego zaskakującego. Sophie: Okej, dzisiaj każde z was będzie mogło "przetestować" możliwości swojego potencjalnego finałowego przeciwnika. W jaki sposób? W taki, że przeprowadzimy trzy różne pojedynki. Każdy przeciwko każdemu w trzech różnych wyzwaniach. To oznacza, że każde z was weźmie udział w dwóch z trzech pojedynków. Największy przegrany odpadnie tuż przed finałem. Sophie wyjęła z kieszeni niewielką kartkę. Sophie: Nieco wcześniej zwycięzcy poprzedniego zadania, czyli Abby i Rhys, byli poproszeni o wylosowanie po jednym numerze od 1 do 3. Wybrane przez nich numery są wyzwaniami, w których zmierzą się z Melissą, natomiast niewybrany numer będzie zadaniem, w którym zawalczą między sobą. Za moment przekonacie się, jakie wyzwania na was czekają. Jeśli zdarzy się, że każde z was wygra po jednym zadaniu i dojdzie do remisu, to... Wtedy dowiecie się, co się stanie. Uśmiechnęła się w nieco przerażający sposób, a następnie zaprowadziła finałową trójkę w miejsca, gdzie odbędą się ich pojedynki. Abby vs Melissa Abby i Melissa zostały zaprowadzone do pobliskiego biura informacji turystycznej. Sophie: W Londynie jest mnóstwo ciekawych miejsc, które warto odwiedzić. Waszym zadaniem jest przygotowanie dwudniowego planu podróży po Londynie. Do dyspozycji macie przeróżne przewodniki oraz mapy. Zakładamy, że przybyłyście do miasta o 8 rano, natomiast następnego dnia o 22 musicie wyjeżdżać. Dodatkowo wyobraźcie sobie, że zdobyłyście już główną nagrodę, więc nie musicie przejmować się kosztami. Powodzenia! Sophie odeszła zostawiając dziewczyny same, żeby mogły zacząć pracę nad swoimi planami. nie trzeba nic więcej wyjaśniać. Plany powinny być ciekawe, ale też przede wszystkim realne, czyli np. bez nagłego przeskakiwania z jednego końca Londynu do drugiego. Możecie również opisać swoje przygotowania. Abby: Abby nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele czasu na przygotowanie się. Dorastała w Londynie, więc posiadała pewną wiedzę, jedynie posiłkowała się dostępnymi dla niej przewodnikami turystycznymi oraz książkami o Londynie, by sprostować jakąś informację. W międzyczasie robiła prezentację na pożyczonym laptopie, która wraz z opowiadaniem Łotyszki, będzie wyświetlać slajdy. Kiedy ją skończyła, uznała, że nie ma co zwlekać i weszła na środek z laptopem, wcześniej już przygotowała rzutnik. Nieco się stresowała, ale była gotowa do prezentacji wyzwania. DZIEŃ PIERWSZY Abby: '''Witam. Chciałabym przedstawić mój dwudniowy plan wycieczki po Londynie *usiadła na krześle, mając przy sobie laptopa z prezentacją, która wyświetlać się będzie na białej ścianie* Nie ma, więc co zwlekać, zaczynamy *oddychała głęboko i wzięła łyka wody* Londyn, czyli stolica Anglii i Wielkiej Brytanii, jest największym miastem królestwa, położone w jego południowo-wschodniej części nad Tamizą. Jest trzecim co do wielkości miastem Europy. Nic więc dziwnego, że znajdziemy tutaj wiele atrakcyjnych miejsc czy budowli. A one zachwycają swoją niezwykłością, dlatego przyjeżdża tu wielu turystów, są też tacy, którzy przybywają tutaj na stałe. Londyn można kojarzyć głównie z Big Benu, czerwonych autobusów czy lewostronnego ruchu... Ale jest więcej ciekawych rzeczy, których możecie się dowiedzieć na temat tego miasta. Jesteście ciekawi? To zapraszam na wycieczkę! 1. Hotel Novotel London Excel - 8:30 do 10:00 center|250px '''Abby: '''Godzina 8:00 i już w Londynie. Po złapaniu czarnej taksówki z okolicy lotniska London-City udajemy się do Hotelu... Novotel London Excel. Jest to hotel czterogwiazdkowy i chociaż nie należy do tych najdroższych, na pewno zasługuje na taką ocenę. Pokoje posiadają elegancki oraz nowoczesny wystrój. Posiada przestronne miejsce do pracy, łazienkę, minibar czy nawet specjalny sejf do laptopa. I nie byłabym sobą jakbym nie wspomniała o łóżkach, są bardzo wygodne. Na miejscu znajduje się restauracja Upper Deck, sauna, centrum fitness, a także odkryty taras, z którego można podziwiać zapierającą dech w piersiach, panoramę Londynu. Po zameldowaniu się mniej więcej o godzinie 8:30 oraz odebraniu klucza do pokoju nadchodzi czas na wypakowywanie bagaży, skromne śniadanie oraz krótki odpoczynek. Krótki, bo już o 10:00 trzeba opuścić hotel i ruszyć w drogę, ulicami Londynu. >>> Taxi - 17 minut: 10:03 - 10:20 >>> center|250px 2. Tower of London - 10:25 do 11:25 center|250px '''Abby: '''Po kilkunastominutowej jeździe taksówką, docieramy do londyńskiej Twierdzy Tower, znajdującej się na liście światowego dziedzictwa narodowego UNESCO. Natomiast pomysłodawcą wzniesienia tej budowli był Wilhelm I Zdobywca, wiąże się z nią oczywiście pewna historia, ale nie będę zanudzała... Godzina w tym miejscu na oglądanie budynków i sal, jak i licznych eksponatów i wystaw, czy przemieszczanie się po tych wszystkich pomieszczeniach, z czego każde z nich kryje swoją historię... Z pewnością daje satysfakcje wychodzących stąd turystom, aż się chce zagłębić w tą całą historię. >>> Pieszo - 5 minut: 11:25 - 11:30 >>> center|250px 3. Tower Bridge - 11:30 do 12:00 center|250px '''Abby: '''Po pięciominutowym spacerku znajdujemy się już na Tower Bridge. Ten zwodzony most przeprowadzony przez Tamizę, nie bez powodu wziął nazwę od znajdującej się w pobliżu Twierdzy Tower. Został ukończony 1894 roku, natomiast jego architektem był Horace Jones. Owa konstrukcja stalowego szkieletu obłożona kamieniem w stylu neogotyckim na tamte czasy była bardzo modna. Bez pośpiechu pochodzić można sobie po moście, obserwując przejeżdżające po nim czerwone autobusy, pozachwycać się jego wielkością i potęgą czy podziwiać z niego rzekę Tamizę. Pół godziny w tym miejscu zdecydowanie wystarczy, tym bardziej, że czeka nas jeszcze wiele atrakcji... >>> Pieszo - 12 minut: 12:00 - 12:12 >>> center|250px 4. The Shard - 12:12 do 12:32 center|250px '''Abby: '''Opuszczając słynny most, udajemy się dalej. Po 12 minutach, jesteśmy już The Shard. Jest to najwyższy wieżowiec, tym samym największa budowla w Londynie. Dokładnie zatrzymaliśmy się tu, głównie z tego powodu, by dostać się na niej szczyt. Jednak zanim to, trzeba przejść przez ochronne bramki. Później dwie windy pozwolą kolejno dostać się na 33, a następnie na 68 piętro. Na pewno miłośnicy orkiestr będą zachwyceni, gdyż całą tą podróż urozmaica muzyka, którą wykonuje Londyńska Orkiestra Symfoniczna. W końcu udaje się dotrzeć do celu i wtedy można chociaż na krótką chwilę zobaczyć panoramę Londynu, który stamtąd robi niesamowite wrażenie. >>> Taxi - 11 minut: 12:34 - 12:45 >>> center|250px 5. Sea Live London Aquarium - 12:50 do 13:50 center|250px '''Abby: '''Ponad 10 minut taksówką zanosi nas do okolic kolejnych niesamowitości, z jakich Londyn jest znany, czyli Big Benu, Diabelskiego Młynu czy Pałacu Westminterskiego... Jednak zanim do nich zajdziemy wypadałoby się trochę odprężyć. Z tego też powodu witamy w Sea Life London Aquarium! Można tam zaobserwować jedną z największych w Europie kolekcję organizmów słonowodnych i słodkowodnych, składającą się z ponad... 500 gatunków. Pewnie na wielu ten tajemniczy podwodny świat zrobi wrażenie, wielu też będzie miało pewnie okazję zobaczyć na własne oczy chociażby rekina. Godzina w takim miejscu mija niestety bardzo szybko i trzeba ruszać dalej... >>> Pieszo - 3 minuty: 13:50 - 13:53 >>> center|250px 6. Great British Fish and Chips - 13:55 do 14:30 center|250px '''Abby: '''Przydałoby się coś zjeść, to też zaliczamy jedną z restauracji, Great British Fish and Chips. Z pewnością zestaw smażonej ryby z frytkami + herbata zdecydowanie wystarczy. Obsługa jest szybka, a jakość jedzenia zadowalająca. Po takiej porcji można pełny energii zmierzać do następnego celu... >>> Pieszo - 2 minuty: 14:30 - 14:32 >>> center|250px 7. London Eye - 14:35 do 15:35 center|250px '''Abby: '''A tym celem jest London Eye, czyli Oko Londynu... Na pewno jedno z najatrakcyjniejszych miejsc nie tylko w Londynie, ale także w Europie. Diabelskie koło Londynu cieszy się niesłabnącą popularnością zarówno wśród podróżujących z całego świata, jak i mieszkańców stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii. Jeden całkowity obrót koła trwa 30 minut, ale można zaszaleć i zrobić dwa, w końcu kasa jest. Po godzinie może się naprawdę pozytywnie zakręcić w głowie... a w ciemności robi to jeszcze większe wrażenie. >>> Pieszo - 12 minut: 15:35 - 15:47 >>> center|250px 8. Big Ben - 15:47 do 16:05 center|250px '''Abby: '''Zakręcony czas był w London Eye, natomiast w 12 minut docieramy do wielkiego zegara, czyli Big Benu. Wieża, która została zbudowana w latach 40' XIX wieku, wchodzi w skład jednej z dwóch wież gmachu parlamentu brytyjskiego i bez dwóch zdań jest symbolem Wielkiej Brytanii. A i istotny jest fakt, że Big Ben to tak naprawdę nazwa 13 tonowego dzwonu, wewnątrz wieży, a nie samej wieży. Jest czas, by sobie porobić parę zdjęć z Big Benem w tle, a o 16:00 zatrzymać się i wsłuchać w jego bicie, donośnie bicie. >>> Pieszo - 3 minuty: 16:05 - 16:08 >>> center|250px 9. Pałac Westminterski - 16:10 do 17:00 center|250px '''Abby: '''W trzy minuty docieramy do drzwi Pałacu Westminterskiego, gdzie się zatrzymamy do 17. W siedzibie Izby Gmin i Lordów, można pozwiedzać, kiedy nie ma żadnych obrad Parlamentu, pod kierownictwem przewodnika. Zawsze to coś, jak poznaje się to wszystko od środka, te izby, pomieszczenia, w których jest podejmowanych wiele istotnych decyzji dla samego kraju. Nie jest to może najciekawszy element wycieczki, ale warto mieć zaliczoną wizytę w Pałacu Westminterskim. >>> Taxi - 12 minut: 17:00 - 17:12 >>> center|250px 10. Central London - 17:12 do 17:35 center|250px '''Abby: '''To co wydaje się najistotniejsze na ten dzień, zostało zwiedzone, ale podróż musi trwać. Dostajemy się z okolic pałacu, na północ do Centrum Londynu, gdzie można sobie kupić jakąś pamiątkę, pobłądzić trochę bądź zaobserwować tok życia ludzi, siedząc na ławce i odpoczywając. >>> Pieszo - 3 minuty: 17:35 - 17:38 >>> center|250px 11. Trafalgar Squere - 17:38 do 17:53 center|250px '''Abby: '''Kilkanaście kroków i docieramy do Trafalgar Square. Jeżeli w centralnym Londynie gdzieś można zrobić masę zdjęć, to właśnie na tym placu. Znajduje się bowiem tam kilka szczególności takich, jak... kolumna Nelsona, fontanna czy pomniki Jakuba II i Jerzego IV. Dodatkowej urokliwości temu miejscu dodaje fakt, że można tam zauważyć dużą ilość gołębi oraz wiele czerwonych autobusów i czarnych taksówek. 15 minut w tym miejscu, nie może być stratą czasu. >>> Pieszo - 2 minuty: 17:53 - 17:55 >>> center|250px 12. Galeria Narodowa - 17:55 do 19:25 center|250px '''Abby: '''W pobliżu tego placu znajduje się galeria narodowa, która jest ostatnim tego dnia punktem wycieczki, gdzie spędzone zostanie najwięcej czasu, bo aż półtorej godziny. W The National Gallery, można obejrzeć wiele ważnych dla historii sztuki dzieł, dawnych znanych malarzy. Chociażby dzieła Leonardo da Vinci, Rembrandta van Rijn czy Vincenta van Gogha i wielu innych. A przede wszystkim, w jednym z największych muzeów sztuki na świecie można zwiedzać za darmo i tym samym ile się chce, aż do znudzenia. Kiedy już się zbliżało do 19:30, trzeba było opuszczać muzeum sztuki i złapać taksówkę. A nią już pojechać do hotelu... >>> Taxi - Ok.35 minut - 19:25 - 20:00 >>> center|250px 13. Hotel Novotel London Excel - 20:00 do 24:00 center|250px '''Abby: '''To z pewnością był niezwykły, ale też ciężki dzień. Teraz można odpocząć w hotelu. Po smacznej kolacji pobyć w saunie, a potem popatrzeć z tarasu na Londyn, ale ja osobiście wolę sobie poleżeć na wygodnym łóżku i obejrzeć jakiś brytyjski film pijąc herbatę. Gdzieś w okolicach godziny 24 położyć się spać, by się wyspać na drugi dzień. '''DZIEŃ DRUGI 14. Hotel Novotel London Excel - 8:00 do 9:30 center|250px Abby: 'Wstaje nowy dzień i o 8 już na nogach. Drugiego dnia, również jest co zwiedzać i się pojawiać. Po typowym hotelowym śniadaniu, i spakowaniu plecaka z przydatnymi rzeczami i ewentualnymi ubraniami, wychodzimy z hotelu ok. godziny 9:30. >>> Taxi - ok.25 minut: 9:30 - 9:55 >>> center|250px 15. Katedra Św. Pawła - 10:00 do 10:45 center|250px '''Abby: '''W ok. 25 minut taksówkarz zawozi nas do naszego pierwszego celu, czyli Katedry Świętego Pawła... Budowla znajdująca się w centrum londyńskiej dzielnicy City of London jest formalnie główną świątynią tej dzielnicy. Jest trzecią katedrą co do wielkości na świecie. Monumentalny anglikański kościół naprawdę robi wrażenie, zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz. Znajdujący się tam ołtarz, figurki, organy itp. zrobią wrażenie, nawet na tych co nie lubią zbytnio chodzić po świątyniach czy takiego typu budowlach. Widać, że jest to miejsce kultu i skupienia. Kopuła katedry również jest jednym z symboli miasta. 45 minut wyciszenia się w takim miejscu, każdemu dobrze zrobi. >>> Taxi - 25 minut: 10:50 - 11:15 >>> center|250px 16. London Zoo - 11:15 do 12:15 center|250px '''Abby: '''Wyciszyliśmy się w Katedrze? To teraz na pewno będzie inaczej... Taksówką dojeżdżamy do Zoo w Londynie. Można powiedzieć, że tak jak wczoraj... Tyle że wczoraj mieliśmy do czynienia z wodnym zoo. Całą godzinkę spędzimy w tym oto miejscu posiadającym 15 ha powierzchni. Zobaczymy tam ok. 650 gatunków zwierząt, z czemu m.in. lwy azjatyckie zrobią wrażenie na turystach. Godzina to można powiedzieć za mało, by wykorzystać ten czasu tu w pełni, ale mamy określony limit, którego trzeba się trzymać. Sea Live London Aquarium i London Zoo to na pewno idealne przystanki, na których należy się zatrzymać pomiędzy zwiedzaniem zabytkowych budowli Londynu. >>> Pieszo - 27 minut: 12:15 - 12:42 >>> center|250px 17. Muzeum Sherlocka Holmesa - 12:45 do 13:15 center|250px '''Abby: '''Jako, że lubię ruch, to najlepiej się przejść te 27 minut na południe mijając zoo. W końcu docieramy do Muzeum Sherlocka Holmesa. Tak jest, Sherlock Holmes... Brytyjski detektyw, postać wielu powieści czy opowiadań kryminalnym ma swoje muzeum w stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii. Gabinecie na pierwszym piętrze znajduje się muzeum, następnie można przejść do sypialni Sherlocka Holmesa. Na drugim sypialnia Doktora Watsona czy pokój Pani Hudson. Natomiast na trzecim podziwiać można woskowe figury, które przedstawiają różne sceny z życie detektywa. Jest też sklep z pamiątkami, więc wielcy fani książek i filmów o tej postaci, mogą być zadowoleni. >>> Taxi - 10 minut:: 13:15 - 13:25 >>> center|250px 18. Hyde Park - 13:30 do 14:30 center|250px '''Abby: '''Po opuszczeniu muzeum, taksówką obieramy kierunek na Hyde Park, gdzie docieramy w 10 minut. W jednym z największych królewskich parków Londynu również warto być, i akurat zaliczymy ten. Jego powierzchnia wynosi 142 hektary, gdzie mają miejsce duże imprezy, uroczystości czy koncerty. Można miło spędzić czasu jeśli jakiś w tym czasie jest. W tym miejsce jest również idealne do uprawiania joggingu, pływania czy wioślarstwa. Można również zrobić piknik, a nawet pojeździć na koniu. W Parku znajduje się też kilka posągów, pomników czy fontanny. Jednym słowem w Hyde Park każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. >>> Pieszo - 15 minut: 14:30 - 14:45 >>> center|250px 19. Buckingam Palace - 14:50 do 15:20 center|250px '''Abby: '''Opuszczamy Hyde Park i po 15 minutach dochodzimy do Buckingam Palace. Jest symbolem i domem brytyjskiej monarchii, pierwszą monarchinią, która tam zamieszkała, była królowa Wiktoria, została zresztą upamiętniona marmurowym pomnikiem. Dzielnica Londynu z Pałacem Buckingham nosi nazwę City of Westminster. Zobaczyć można tylko część reprezentacyjnych komnat pałacowych, królewską stajnię i galerię, której wiszą prace światowej sławy artystów. Dodatkowo na zewnątrz można się zachwycać pięknymi ogrodami. >>> Pieszo - 8 minut: 15:20 - 15:28 >>> center|250px 20. Restaurant Nova - 15:30 do 16:00 center|250px '''Abby: '''Po zaliczeniu pałacu Buckingam przyszła pora na szukanie restauracji, w które zjadłoby się obiad. Udajemy się do jednej z nich, restauracji Nova. Ze szczególnych jej plusów należy uznać siedzenia, gdyż są naprawdę wygodne. A przede wszystkim ta restauracja ma więcej do zaoferowania od tej, w której byliśmy pierwszego dnia. Przede wszystkim wybór jest trudny. Cóż, mogę zaproponować Jacket Potatoe, czyli ogromnego ziemniaka pieczonego w mundurku z fasolą, serem oraz warzywami. Szybko się przygotowuje i dobrze smakuje. >>> Taxi - 53 minut: 16:02 - 16:55 >>> center|250px 21. Tottenham Hotspur Stadium - 17:00 do 19:30 center|250px '''Abby: '''Po obiedzie nadchodzi czas na najdłuższą podróż taksówką, gdzie ok.53 minut jedziemy na mecz, na stadion Tottenhamu w Londynie, którzy mi się najbardziej podoba, a Tottenham to moja ulubiona drużyna. Połączenie tej niezwykłej wycieczki z meczem ulubionej drużyny to szczególnie dla fanów piłki nożnej, niesamowita mieszanka i taki wyjazd zapamięta się do końca życia. Taksówka wysadza w okolicach Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, do którego szybko należy dojść. Po dotarciu na stadion, daje się bilet i udaje na trybuny, gdzie można jest się zaopatrzonym w przekąski i coś gazowanego do picia. Stadion naprawdę robi wrażenie, szczególnie dla tych co nigdy na takiego typu arenie nie byli. Można zobaczyć, jak się piłkarze rozgrzewają przed meczem, a potem zobaczyć ich w akcji w meczu, który jest o coś, bo o punkty w lidze... Tottenham vs Newcastle. Po zakończeniu meczu, wychodzimy ze stadionu i łapiemy szybką taksówkę do hotelu. >>> Taxi - 30 minut: 19:30 do 20:00 >>> center|250px 22. Hotel Novotel London Excel - 20:00 do 22:00 center|250px '''Abby: '''Do 20:00 jesteśmy już w hotelu, gdzie jeszcze trochę sobie na miejscu odpoczywamy, pakujemy bagaże, dziękujemy pracownikom hotelowym i opuszczamy Hotel Novotel London Excel. Udajemy się na lotnisko London-City i o 22:00 wylatujemy z kraju *dopiła do końca wodę, którą trzymała w ręce* To tyle, tak prezentuje się moja dwudniowa wycieczka w Londynie. Mam nadzieję, że przypadła do gustu i dziękuję za uwagę! ''Ukłoniła się i poszła na bok wraz ze swoim sprzętem. Melissa: ... Hiszpanka uważnie rozejrzała się po biurze podróży. Typowo, jego przednia ściana, od strony pewnej zabytkowej ulicy była cała ze szkła. W środku po prawej stronie od wejścia, gdzie dziewczyny zostały przyprowadzone przez Sophie stał jasny drewniany stół i trzy krzesła. Obok ustawiony był rozległy regał pełen przeróżnych przewodników i atlasów. Dziewczyna była pod wrażeniem informacji znajdujących w księgozbiorze. Nie chciała jednak zbytnio oddać się lekturom, w końcu miała zadanie do wykonanie i było ono dla niej priorytetem. Jednał myślenie o książkach przypomniało jej pare istotnych rzeczy jakie wiedziała o Londynie, to zaś z powrotem naprowadziło jej myśli na zadanie. '' ''Na szczęście miała praktycznie nieograniczone fundusze, więc nie musiała martwić się kosztami transportu, czy hotelu, ani szukaniem cen biletów w przewodnikach. Hiszpanka już nie pierwszy raz zmagała się z tego typu zadaniem, wiedziała więc mniej więcej jakich informacji potrzebuje. W jej otoczeniu niewiele mogło ją rozproszyć, bo choć była w pomieszczeniu wraz z Abby, to były tam same. W biurze znajdowało się bowiem kilka stanowisk lecz były one puste, dziewczyny mogły więc w skupieniu zająć się przygotowywaniem planów wycieczek. '' ''Pomiędzy wybieraniem odpowiednich przewodników Melissa rozmyślała o tym jak daleko zaszła, jak daleko wszyscy zaszli i ile się wydarzyło, jak długo już jest w programie. Brunetka poczuła nagły przypływ dumy, że się nie poddała i choć nie wiedziała co będzie dalej to pozwoliła by jej myśli były pogodne. Od razu szybciej ruszyła jej praca… ... Melissa przygotowana do prezentacji wyszła przed prowadzące ze swoim planem skrótowo opisanym na kartce. Dziewczyna zgrabnie wyuczyła się swoich kwestii i czuła, że włożyła w nie serce. Chociaż podczas przygotowywania wycieczki po Francji była bardziej podekscytowana, gdyż chciała zwiedzić tamten kraj, to uważała iż w Londynie również znajduje się pełno ciekawych miejsc i atrakcji, które sama z chęcią by zobaczyła. Tym razem również lepiej przygotowała się do przedstawienia planu. Cały czas spędzony w programie posługiwali się językiem angielskim, ale każdy z trochę innym akcentem. Melissa nie mówiła z wyróżniającym się akcentem gdyż nauczyła się posługiwać nim do perfekcji, ale teraz zależało jej na wypracowaniu typowego brytyjskiego akcentu. Dlatego też w czasie przygotowań wspominała wszystkie wypowiedzi Kate oraz innych Brytyjczyków jakich słyszała w życiu. Tak więc stanęła przed oceniającymi z uśmiechem na twarzy i typową dla siebie determinacją w oczach. Melissa: Dzień dobry, dziękuje za zgromadzenie i bez zbędnych wstępów zapraszam do wysłuchanie mojego planu wycieczki po tym ekscytującym mieście jakim jest Londyn *uśmiechnęła się jak gospodarz zapraszający gości do środka i po krótkiej pauzie przeszła do prezentacji* Po przybyciu o '''8:00 do miasta turyści zostaliby przetransportowani busikiem do hotelu „Rosewood London”, aby móc się zameldować i pozostawić w pokojach bagaże. Stamtąd około godziny 8:30 pojechaliby tym samym busikiem do „Brunello Bar and Restaurant” na śniadanie, a dotarliby tam około godziny 9:00. Jest to klimatyczna i przytulna knajpka oferująca przeróżne potrawy i oferty na różne posiłki od śniadań po desery. Po upływie kolejnych 30 minut turyści udaliby się na spacer po „Hyde Park”. Park ten znajduje się tuż obok, dlatego też dostaliby się tam bez problemu na nogach, a następnie mogliby spokojnie pospacerować po tym zachwycającym i rozległym parku, by odpocząć lekko po podróży oraz posiłku. W parku panuje spokojna atmosfera, a na jego terenie można zauważyć jezioro, fontanny a nawet rzeźby. Wszystko to jest całkiem imponujące i sprawia, że można to miejsce nazwać parkiem, a nie tylko „zwykłym lasem” *ciągnęła swoje opowiadanie głosem pełnym emocji i zainteresowania, oczywiście nie zapominała też o tym by nie zaglądać ciągle w kartkę i pilnować swojego akcentu* Melissa: Po takim klimatycznym spacerze uczestnicy wycieczki za pomocą specjalnie wynajętego dwupiętrowego autobusu i za jego pomocą dostaną się do słynnego Buckingham Palace. Na miejscu uczestnicy będą mogli pospacerować po Ogrodach Królewskich, które są prawdziwie zniewalające*powiedziała z zachwytem w głosie* Ciekawostką jest to że wiewiórki, które tam mieszkają są tak oswojone że same podchodzą do turystów. O 11 spędzą chwilę na obejrzeniu słynnej zmiany wachty, trwającej w granicach 20 minut. Później za transport posłuży im specjalnie wynajęty klimatyzowany autokar, którego kierowca będzie woził turystów przez resztę pobytu. Tak więc przejadą autokarem do słynnego Oka Londynu, po drodze przekroczą Lambeth Bridge wznoszący się nad Tamizą. Na miejsce dotrą mniej więcej o godzinie 11:35. Nasi wycieczkowicze oczywiście mieliby zapewniony wstęp bez kolejki. Sam przejazd tym olbrzymim cudem architektury uwielbianym przez turystów może zająć nawet 40 minut. Dzięki takiemu długiemu przejazdowi zwiedzający mogą uważnie przyjrzeć się miastu i porobić wiele zdjęć. Około 12:15 ponownie wyruszą w kierunku Tower of London, po drodze pokonają Tower Bridge co może spowodować, że podróż będzie trwać od 20 do 30 minut. Tak więc dotrą do celu mniej więcej o 12:40 tam będą mieli godzinę „wolnego czasu” *uśmiechnęła się znacząco* Będą mogli popodziwiac to dzieło architektury, pójść do sklepów z pamiątkami, a nawet odpocząć przez chwilę od ciągłych atrakcji. Następnie wejdą do środka, by zobaczyć słynne Klejnoty Koronne, wszak można to nawet nazwać zaszczytem, niewiele osób może pochwalić się tym, iż je zobaczyli. Aby wszystko przebiegło na spokojnie i turyści mogli podziwiać ten zabytek na zwiedzanie tego miejsca przeznaczymy od jednej do półtorej godziny. W końcu komfort klientów jest najważniejszy. Gdy już usatysfakcjonowani będą mogli powiedzieć, że na własne oczy oglądali jeden z najcenniejszych zabytków Wielkiej Brytanii udadzą się na obiad. Dostaną się do restauracji o dość specyficznej nazwie*powiedziała z miną filozofki* „Zizzi st Kathrine Docks”. Dotrą tam na piechotę w niecałe 10 minut. Knajpka oferuje zarówno miejscowe jedzenie jak i przysmaki innych kuchni, co z pewnością ucieszy wielu turystów interesujących się przeróżnymi kulturami. W restauracji znajdą się około godziny 16. Po posiłku turyści na spokojnie udadzą się z powrotem do ich pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu. Będą mogli spędzić wieczór na korzystaniu z hotelowych usług i odpocząć po dniu pełnym emocji. W hotelu zostanie im zapewniona najwyższej jakości kolacja, jak przystało na pięciogwiazdkowy hotel *zaśmiała się ciepło* Komfort zwiedzania jest podstawą, gdyż przy małej ilości czasu turyści mogliby zbytnio się zmęczyć podczas zwiedzania zbyt wielu atrakcji naraz, dlatego w tej wycieczce liczymy się z tym jak ważny jest wypoczynek *odchrząknęła przed przejściem do kolejnego punktu planu, jak dotąd nie musiała jeszcze spojrzeć na swoją kartkę* Melissa: Następnego dnia postawimy na nieco mniej konwencjonalne atrakcje. Zaczniemy od śniadania o 8:30 w tym przewspanialym i luksusowym hotelu. Za pomocą autokaru dostaną się do sławnego Primarku. Jest to raj dla miłośników zakupów lub osób polujących na różne ubrani w okazyjnych cenach. Nie jest to jednak tania sieciówka lecz słynny sklep, praktycznie dom handlowy! Osoby odwiedzające Londyn z chęcią idą go odwiedzić chociażby po to, by go zobaczyć. O 10:30 znowu wyruszą w drogę *zmieniła swój ton na nieco bardziej poważny* jak już wielokrotnie wspominałam zapewniony będzie im klimatyzowany autokar z lodówkami z zimnym piciem, odwodnieni w końcu nie mogliby podziwiać miasta! Następnym elementem bowiem byłaby objazdowa wzdłuż Tamizy, kierowca podjechały pod Big Ben, aby umożliwić turystom zrobienie sobie z nim zdjęć. Jednak jeśli byłyby to osoby z rodzinami to przemyślałam jeszcze jedno ułatwienie. W autokarze bowiem poza przewodnikiem byłby profesjonalny fotograf, który robiłby chętnym uczestnikom zdjęcia. Oczywiście wszystko w cenie wycieczki *puściła oczko i zaśmiała się zalotnie* W skład objazdówki wchodziłyby słynne dzielnice Londynu - Canary Wharf - z najwyższymi tam wieżowcami. Jest to widok jak żaden inny, wszyscy bowiem z wieżowcami kojarzą Nowy Jork a nie to majestatyczne miasto jakim jest Londyn. Następnie przejadą autokarem do Greenwich, gdzie znajduje się wszystkim dobrze znany południk zerowy. Tam znajdą się w okolicach godziny 14. Jak wiemy posiłki są bardzo ważna częścią zwiedzania, więc naturalnie następnym punktem wycieczki będzie przystanek na obiad w The Pavillion Cafe, która znajduje się w pobliżu tego znanego na całym świecie obserwatorium. Jest to dość klimatyczna i stylowa knajpka, której atmosfera sprawia że mocniej odczuwa się że jesteśmy na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Przez resztę popołudnia turyści zostaną wciągnięci w świat filmów znanego Warner Bros Studios. Jak zapewne wiecie ich otwarta na zwiedzanie siedziba znajduje się w Londynie. Jest to raj dla fanów kin i oglądania filmów. Na pewno szczególnie szczęśliwi byliby Ci, którzy choć raz oglądali Harrego Pottera. Na trasie wycieczki jest wiele miejsc gdzie nagrywano części tego i innych filmów *mówiła z zaangażowaniem* na przykład stację kolejową „Hogwarts Express”. Pod koniec tego zwiedzania około godziny 18 turyści zostaną przewiezieni nas Tamizę. Tam na satysfakcjonujące zakończenie wycieczki odbędą wieczorny spacer nad brzegiem tej rzeki, jest ona pięknie oświetlona zarówno przez blask miasta jak i nastrojowe lampy uliczne, które sprawiają, że spacerujący mogą poczuć się, jak w jednym z tych słynnych filmów. Wzdłuż tego pasażu znajduje się pełno knajpek w przeróżnych stylach, od typowych z miejscowymi przysmakami po restauracyjki z chińszczyzną. Zapewni to turystom możliwość dokonania wyboru, w zależności od ich nastroju *uśmiechnęła się promiennie* Dziękuje bardzo za cierpliwe wysłuchanie mojego planu wycieczki po Londynie! *krzyknęla energicznie po czym ukłoniła się w stylu angielskiej królowej* Rhys vs Melissa Uczestnicy znaleźli się na scenie teatru Piccadilly. Sophie: Zapewne zastanawiacie się, co znowu robimy w teatrze? Na pewno nie będziecie odgrywać tutaj żadnych scen. Zamiast tego oboje musicie przygotować występ muzyczny składający się z trzech piosenek, które będą w jakiś sposób opowiadać o waszej przygodzie w programie. Liczę na jakieś porywające propozycje! Sophie zostawiła ich, żeby mogli się przygotować. nie musicie tworzyć własnych piosenek (no chyba że wolicie się pomęczyć xD). Możecie użyć prawdziwych piosenek, które chociaż częściowo będą pasowały do tego, co chcielibyście przekazać w waszym występie. Dodatkowo możecie też opisać swoje przygotowania. Rhys: Chłopak od razu udał się za kulisy, wymijając bezczelnie Hiszpankę. Podświadomie wiedział, że miał okazję utrzeć jej nosa, jednocześnie ciesząc się z takiego wyzwania. Nie ma przecież lepszej możliwości by wyrazić swoje uczucia niż muzyka, prawda? W swojej głowie miał już pewną wizję, którą chciał zrealizować. Pozostało mu tylko znaleźć odpowiednie rekwizyty, sprzęt i ludzi… Pierwsze co zrobił to udał się na zaplecze, w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych mu przedmiotów. Było tam pełno instrumentów, strojów, nawet jakieś rekwizyty się znalazły. Szwedzki stół można by rzec, bo faktycznie było w czym wybierać. Jego wizja zakładała kompletnie trzy różne miejsca, więc skupił się na sam początek na dekoracjach. Większość z nich była tekturowa, więc nie było problemu z wyniesieniem ich z magazynu. Rhys: Wątpię czy coś takiego… *zamilknął, dostrzegając coś z tyłu* znajdę. Zaintrygowany przecisnął się pomiędzy innymi zbędnymi na jego oko przedmiotami. To co za nimi ujrzał przerosło jego oczekiwania. Rhys: Proszę, proszę. Idealnie. Uśmiechnął się zdradziecko po czym zaczął wynosić rekwizyty na zewnątrz. Nieco zdziwieni pracownicy postanowili jednak nie reagować, a jedynie niepostrzeżenie przyglądali się co robił. Chłopak postanowił podzielić sobie pewną część składową na trzy, by w każdym rogu znajdowały się odpowiednie do każdego występu przedmioty. W ten sposób bardzo szybko zapełnił dekoracjami wszystkie strefy. Właśnie opuszczał schowek, za sobą ciągnął jakiś stary wózek. Rhys: Lepiej być nie mogło. *mruknął* Skrzypiał jak cholera, ale przynajmniej jeździł. Ciągnął ze sobą między innymi zestawy nagłaśniające, mikrofony, gitary, perkusję… czy w końcu jakieś ubrania. Odstawił wszystko na środek po czym westchnął. Rhys: Teraz tylko znaleźć ekipę… Obserwujący go od dłuższego czasu pracownicy ruszyli w kierunku chłopaka… … Gdy miał już wszystko gotowe zaczął przygotowywać się do swojego pierwszego występu... ---- Frost – Skit (Skit jest częścią wprowadzającą do pierwszej piosenki, więc traktowane jest jako jedność.) Nadszedł czas na wielkie show, a konkretniej to na Show Rhysa. Cóż, dokładniej to tak było napisane na banerze nad kurtyną, który jakimś cudem tam się znalazł, „Rhys Show”. Ogromna czerwona kurtyna rozsunęła się na boki, ukazując… specyficznie przystrojoną scenę. Jeżeli ktoś znajdował się na widowni to po sali rozniosło się echo zaskoczenia. Rekwizyty na scenie były bardzo… specyficzne, mimo wszystko bardzo odpowiadające wizerunkowi chłopaka. Podniszczone brudne ściany, ledwo dychająca żarówka lampki nocnej stojąca na zakurzonym stoliku migała co jakiś czas zabierając jedyny na scenie dopływ światła. Podłużne lustro stało naprzeciwko starego łóżka, na którym siedział bohater tego spektaklu. Wyglądał jednak nieco inaczej niż dotychczas. Głowę miał spuszczoną lekko w dół, włosy rozczochrane i zawinięty w biały kaftan bezpieczeństwa. W pewnym momencie na scenę wszedł jakiś mężczyzna w białym fartuchu, w rękach trzymał jakieś papiery. Stanął tyłem do widowni, jedyne co dało się zaobserwować to doczepiona tabliczka na koszuli „Dr. Syhr”. Dr. Syhr: Witaj Rhys, jak się dzisiaj czujemy? Chłopak nie podnosił głowy, jedynie kiwnął się lekko do przodu. Rhys: Dobry… niespokojnie. Dr. Syhr: Niespokojnie? Rhys: No, obawiam się o mój powrót do domu, powrót do rzeczywistości- „Lekarz” tylko się zaśmiał. Dr. Syhr: Nerwy? Dalej Rhys, możesz to zrobić, jesteś już dorosły a brzmisz trochę jak dzieciak. Rhys: Wiem, jak tylko zacznę chodzić na spotkania- Dr. Syhr: Właściwie to nie musisz uczęszczać na żadne spotkania, nie widzę ku temu podstaw na ten moment… wiem, że jesteś bardzo zajętą osobą. Chłopak zdziwiony podniósł głowę lekko głowę. Rhys: Tak właściw- Dr. Syhr: Więc co jeszcze Cię gryzie? Rhys westchnął ciężko. Rhys: Właściwie to zastanawiam się, co jeśli znajdę się w sytuacji, gdy ktoś będzie chciał mnie zaatakować lub będzie sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał mnie- Dr. Syhr: Oddaj się. Rhys: Co? Dr. Syhr: Oddaj się sobie, swojej wewnętrznej naturze. Rhys: Oddać się naturze? Stary jeśli oddałbym się naturze to ten gość prawdopodobnie byłby- Dr. Syhr: Rozszarpany? Wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż wojskowy i pomachał nim chłopakowi przed nosem. Rhys podniósł głowę i spojrzał na doktora… Rhys: Co jest do?- Lekarzem okazał się być… Rhys, a właściwie to chłopak bardzo do niego podobny. Jego twarz objęło szaleńcze spojrzenie, które puszczało chłopakowi w kaftanie złowieszcze spojrzenie. Jego głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednio, był bardziej… demoniczny. Rhys?: Rhys, coś nie tak skarbie? Mamy niedokończone sprawy, prawda?! Rhys zaczął się szamotać, próbując wydostać się z kaftana. Wyglądało jednak na to, że ta sztuka mu nie wyjdzie. Wykrzykiwał w międzyczasie głośnio: Nie, nie, nie! Rhys?: Rhys, nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić, nigdy mnie nie zostawisz Rhys. Zawsze będziemy RAZEM. Rhys: Pierdol się! *splunął* Rhys?: Rhys? Rhys: Nie. Rhys?: Rhys?!? Rhys: Nie! Rhys?: Rhyyyysss!!!???!!! Rhys: NIE!!! W tym samym momencie na scenie zaczyna rozbrzmiewać beat. „Doktorek” wybiega ze sceny i znika gdzieś za kulisami, a Rhys powstaje ze swojego miejsca bez problemu wydostając się z kaftana. Ku zdziwieniu pozostałych jego ubranie było zupełnie inne niż ostatnio. Tym razem przedstawił się publiczności w takim zestawieniu ubrań, a jego spojrzenie nie przemawiało miłością i pogodnością. My Darling Yeah, look If I were to rap about the crap that's out That's the route you probably want me to take ‘Cause you're just dyin' to know what I think Hear my take on some other players If I was to say somethin' about Melissa Benji probably crap in his pants, ‘cause I'm white and she’s black So she's like my competition, I mean, right? | Spojrzał wymownie w stronę widowni, po czym uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Nope! Abby is dope, and so is Brian So BLALALALAPFFTTTTT | Wziął do rąk atrapę piły łańcuchowej po czym zaczął nią wymachiwać niekontrolowanie po scenie. b-b-b-b-b-b, but I don't compete with nobody I just go hard, do the rope-a-dope Ali shuffle And dance around my opponents, win challenges | Zatańczył w miejscu kręcąc przy tym wydatnie tyłkiem w stronę widowni. Sometimes I play possum, like I'm asleep, it's awesome I'm like a sleepin' giant, and when I awake I'm like Jurgita I just jump from outta nowhere and bite prey | Zza kulis ktoś rzucił mu jabłko, które ugryzł a następnie odrzucił za siebie. And sink my teeth in 'em, and fill 'em Full of poison, and make a noise like a snake before I kill 'em | Wyciągnął makietę noża i „podciął” sobie nią gardło. And let 'em know that I just don't feel 'em And smack 'em with the backward R, the Rhys emblem | Wziął zamach i przywalił stojącej makiecie człowieka pięścią w twarz. Na twarzy miała doczepione zdjęcie Charlesa. I was taught if you gonna murder somebody you should face him Tell Charles why, look him dead in the eye, then waste him | Wyciągnął zza spodni makietę pistoletu po czym strzelił do leżącej makiety Francuza, broń schował do kieszeni. And the dark shall emerge from the fiery depths of hell Then swallow the shell, all the hollow who dwell In the shadows of all who are willing to sell their souls For this social game and it g-g-goes | Uśmiechnął się cynicznie wskazując na przyklejone na ścianie zdjęcie Benjiego. One-two-three, chk-chk, one-two-three Chk-chk, one-two-three, that ain't the hook, now follow me | Podczas każdej wyliczanki wskazywał na tablicę, na której znajdowały się statystyki: 6 odcinków, 6 wyzwań, 6 zwycięstw, jednocześnie tworząc z tego numer 666 – czyli liczbę diabła. (Wyjaśnienie: one-two-three – 1+2+3=6) There's nothing else for me to say, my public adores me Everybody bores me, you're just so corny | Ponownie wskazał na tablicę, na której poniżej statystyk znajdowały się zdjęcia Luke’a, Igora, Charlesa, Margaritty, Benjiego, Suzie, Michael, Kate oraz Melissy. So at night before I sleep, I look in the mirror The mirror grows lips and it whispers: „Come nearer!” | Podszedł bliżej podłużnego lustra, zmieniając ton głosu na wyższy. My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling You and me were meant to be together, my darling And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my darling ‘Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling You and me were meant to be together, my darling And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my darling ‘Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body (Norweg posiada w głośniku modulator głosu, pozwalając mu manipulować wysokością tonu z jaką go słychać. Tekst w „cudzysłowie” jest głosem niskim i grubym, natomiast bez jest normalnym głosem Rhysa.) "Rhys, I know you're in there somewhere, come here! Talk to me, sit! Here, pull up a chair! Why don't you cut your hair? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Dye it back, come on, try it!" Ahh, no! I told you, leave me the fuck alone, will you? | Założył ręce oburzony. "But I'm here to rebuild you," — but I already killed you! | Prawą ręką „przeciął” swoją szyję. "But Rhys, we were meant for each other Think about your Rose," — yeah, so what of her? "You think about what Orphanage did to you and your little lover All of your chaperones," — fuck you, motherfucker! | Wydarł się w stronę lustra, pokazując dwoma środkowymi palcami „fuck you”. I had you beat! — "No, I was playin' possum Remember? I let you watch your little relationships blossom I gave you enough time, your soul's mine I'm taking it back," — you fuckin' bitch, why?! | Podszedł bliżej lustra, zaciskając pięści. "Because I love you, look a little closer Isn't that us on that poster? Ha-ha-ha-ha!" | Z góry spadło zdjęcie, pokazujące Rhysa na początku programu, wylądowało akurat na lustrze. My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling You and me were meant to be together, my darling And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my darling ‘Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling You and me were meant to be together, my darling And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my darling ‘Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body (Za głos w nawiasie odpowiada jakaś dziewczyna z teatru.) "Rhys, listen! (Rhys!) You hear that? | W tle ktoś puścił okrzyki wołające chłopaka. They're screaming for you, I can bring your career back!" But I don't want it back — "Yes, you do," — no, I don't "Yes, you do! You're gonna regret it later," — no, I won't "I'ma get Jurgita on the phone, I'll just call the Doctor" Go ahead, I already talked to her yesterday | Rhys spojrzał na makietę słuchawki od telefonu stacjonarnego. "Well, I got her on the phone right now!" (Rhys!) You're lying! (Yo, Rhys!) How, why now? | Podniósł sztuczną słuchawkę telefonu i przyłożył ją sobie do ucha. What up, Jurgi? (Check this out, Rhys, I gotta talk to you I don't know, it just seems like ever since you got off your lifestyle you became a lot softer) But Jurgi, all that shit is a bottle of victims blood and orange juice (Well, just think about it, Rhys, I'm here Just hit me back and let me know what's up) — fuck this mirror! | Wściekle zamachnął się i rzucił słuchawką w lustro, które rozpadło się natychmiast po starciu z telefonem. "I'm not in the mirror, I'm inside you Let me guide you," — fuck you! Die, you son of a bitch! | Wyciągnął sztuczny pistolet i wycelował go w swoją głowę. "Put the gun down!" — bye-bye! | Wystrzelił po czym upadł gwałtownie na ziemię, leżąc złapał się za głowę. Okay, I'm still alive, — "So am I too! You can't kill a spirit even if you tried to Ha-ha, you sold your soul to me, need I remind you? | Rhys wolno podniósł się z podłogi, ze spuszczoną głową w dół. You remember that night you prayed to God You'd give anything to get a player spot? Well, producers signed you This is what you wanted your whole life, Rhys, right? Ooh Look at this blood, look at these knives: they're so nice, woo!| Wyciągnął sztuczny nóż, który miał na sobie ślady „krwi”. Obrócił go w dłoni, spoglądając bacznie. Oh, but you didn't know fame has a price too? That you just now seeing the downside to Lose your best friend from high school, your girlfriend too Ain't even sure if your friends like you Come off Latvia, can't even sleep at night without straitjacket | Wskazał na leżący na podłodze kaftan bezpieczeństwa, w którym wcześniej był zamknięty. Become a Blood addict, start a rehab cycle But together we can break the cycle Rhys…" — What?! — "No one's gonna love you like I do." | Ponownie wziął piłę łańcuchową i zaczął nią niekontrolowanie rzucać we wszystkie strony. Wpadł na atrapę łóżka i „przeciął” ją na kawałki, w rzeczywistości po prostu ją rozwalając. My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling You and me were meant to be together, my darling And if I cannot have you no one can, you're my darling ‘Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling You and me were meant to be together, my darling And if I cannot have you no one can, you're my darling ‘Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body (Sayin') I don't ever want you to leave me, my darling You and me were meant to be together, my darling And if I cannot have you no one can, you're my darling ‘Cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body Po skończonym występie czerwone jak wino kurtyna okryła całą scenę ukrywając za kotarami wszystko i wszystkich którzy się tam znajdowali. Za kulisami trwały przygotowania do drugiej części występu. Kurtyna ponownie rozsunęła się. Tym razem rekwizytów było zdecydowanie mniej, głównym wyróżniającym się była makieta pociągu… konkretniej to jednego wagonu, który najprawdopodobniej miał symbolizować pewien bardzo istotny fragment z programu chłopaka. Dodatkowo na scenie stała nie jedna osoba… a dwie. Rhys w innym outficie oraz niska dziewczyna zadziwiająco podobna do rudowłosej… nie była nią jednak, nie. Od razu zaczęła lecieć następna piosenka. Love The Way You Lie Girl: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Rhys: I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like And right now, there's a steel knife in my windpipe | Wyciągnął nóż i przejechał nim obok swojego gardła. I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight | Złapał się za gardło. As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight High off her love, drunk from her hate It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her, the more I suffer, I suffocate And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates Me, she fuckin' hates me, and I love it — "Wait! Where you going?" — "I'm leaving you!" — "No, you ain't! Come back!" — We're runnin' right back, here we go again | Podczas wersów wykonał kilka gestykulacji wskazując rękoma tu i tam. It's so insane, 'cause when it's goin' good, it's goin' great I'm Kaneki Ken with the kagune at his back, she's Touka hey! But when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength | Zacisnął swoją pięść i przystawił do głowy. Girl: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Rhys: You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em? You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yeah, them chills, used to get 'em Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em? You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em | Na jednym wdechu przeleciał wszystkie 8 wersów, jednocześnie gestykulując rękoma i przesuwając się po scenie. It's the rage that took over, it controls you both | Wskazał na siebie oraz stojącą obok dziewczynę. So they say you're best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over'' It's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again | ''Wskazał siebie po czym przykucnął i spuścił głowę.'' Now you get to watch her leave out the window Guess that's why they call it window pane | ''Pokazał ręką na widownię, po czym podniósł się i wycofał.'' Girl: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Rhys: Now, I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean Then we fall back into the same patterns, same routine But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me When it comes to love you're just as blinded, baby, please | ''Złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, przy czym uklęknął w stronę stojącej dziewczyny.'' Come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much to walk away though Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk | ''Wskazał na stojące walizki w pobliżu dziewczyny z duetu.'' Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball | ''Przystawił palec do swojego oka.'' Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall | ''Zacisnął swoją pięść i obrócił ją o 180 stopni, spoglądając na nią jednocześnie.'' Next time? There won't be no next time! I a-'' ''-pologize, even though I know it's lies, I'm tired | ''Rozluźnił ramiona, po czym zaczął iść w kierunku widowni.'' Of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed and set this train on fire | ''Odwrócił się do makiety wagonu stojącej za nimi, wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę, odpalił i rzucił w wagon. Tektura momentalnie zaczęła się palić… tak jak scena.'' Girl: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Po występie dziewczyna uciekła za kulisy, jeszcze nim kurtyna ponownie skryła całą scenę. Widać było jak ekipa wbiega z gaśnicami i gasi pożar, który niejako chłopak sam wywołał. Po tym wszystkim nadeszły przygotowania do ostatniej piosenki Norwega. Kurtyna ostatni raz poszła w górę, przedstawiając nam zupełnie inną scenerię niż dotychczas. Na środku stała scena, na której znajdowały się jakieś pudła, oldschoolowe głośniki, a na samym środku gitara klasyczna wraz z mikrofonem Trochę za nią stała srebrna perkusja przygotowana do grania. Przez dłuższą chwilę na scenie nie znajdował się nikt, co nieco dziwiło znajdującą się tam publiczność. Nagle na scenę wbiegł jakiś chłopak, zrobił to bardzo energicznie. Jak się po chwili okazało, był to Rhys. Złapał za gitarę, przerzucił ją przez ramię i natychmiast zaczął grać melodię. Dołączył do niego po chwili jakiś chłopak, który zajął miejsce na perkusji. '''(Poniższy utwór posiada dużo autorskich wersów.) I Think I'm OKAY Watch me take a good thing and fuck it all up in one night Catch me, I'm the one on the run away from the headlights No sleep, up all week, wasting time with people I don't like I think something's fucking wrong with me Drown myself in blood desire, that shit never helps at all | Pokręcił głową. I just said some stupid things tonight doing this music show | Rozłożył ramiona wskazując scenę oraz publiczność. I've been hearing silence on the other side for way too long | Złapał się za głowę. I can taste it on my tongue, I can tell that something's wrong, but | Wystawił język po czym przyłożył dłonie do klatki piersiowej. I guess it's just my life and I can take it if I wanna | Wskazał na rękę, na której były ślady cięć. But I cannot hide in hills of Scandinavia | Zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi. Because these hills have eyes, and I got paranoia | Rozejrzał się wokoło. I hurt myself sometimes, is that too scary for you? | Spojrzał poważnie w stronę widowni. Watch me take a good thing and fuck it all up in one night Catch me, I'm the one on the run away from the headlights No sleep, up all week, wasting time with people I don't like I think something's fucking wrong with me! Cut me off and leave me love forgive for everything I've done'' '' Cut me off and leave me love forgive for everything I've done'' | Spuścił głowę w dół.' ''You taken me, to your room then pulled out a knife and showed me love You taken me, to your room then pulled out a knife and showed me love | '''''Podniósł głowę i przetarł łzę. Watch me take a good thing and fuck it all up in one night Catch me, I'm the one on the run away from the headlights No sleep, up all week, wasting time with people I don't like I think that something's fucking wrong with me Find me alone at midnight Inside my mind, tryna get things right I want to keep you protect So you don't need to be worried Goodnight!, goodnight! Goodnight!, goodnight!, yea Find me alone at midnight Inside my mind, tryna get things right I want to keep you protect So you don't need to be worried Spojrzał na zaskoczone trybuny, następnie na asystującego mu perkusistę, po czym ukłonił się niepewnie. Kurtyna otuliła scenę i zasłoniła stojącego tam chłopaka. ---- Za kulisami chłopak słuchał opierdzielu ze strony ekipy, która skarżyła się na spowodowanie pożaru, rozwalenie kilku rekwizytów. Ten jednak siedział zamyślony i zdawał się kompletnie nie słyszeć co się do niego mówi. Melissa: Melissa kompletnie nie wzruszona zaczepnym zachowaniem Rhysa udała się pracować. Początkowo zastanawiała się trochę jakie były jego intencje i skąd pochodziło takie zachowanie, jednak szybko skupiła się na zadaniu, bo wiedziała, że musi się postarać. Hiszpanka zaszyła się w odizolowanej garderobie, gdzie oparła się plecami o drzwi aby złapać oddech i uspokoić się. Czuła emocje związane z zadaniem. Stresowała się, czuła ciężar związany z byciem w finałowej trójce. Niełatwo było jej zacząć pracę. Musiała najpierw znaleźć piosenki, które złożą się na występ. Postawiła na znane utwory, które przedstawi z efektami i ciekawą aranżacją. Melissa usiadła na krześle zastanawiając się nad utworami i emocjami, jakie towarzyszyły jej w trakcie trwania programu. Dziewczyna wspominała wszystkie radostki, miłostki, złości i wszystko inne. Hiszpanka po czasie niepewnie wstała i zaczęła szperać w sukienkach zawieszonych na wieszaku pod ścianą. Miała już w głowie wybrane piosenki, ale jeszcze nie perfeormance’y. Po długim czasie zastanawiania się Melissa porwała trzy kreacje, w drugą rękę wzięła karton z ozdobami i rekwizytami. Musiała jeszcze przejść się do pomieszczenia z sprzętem technicznym, ale to zostawiłą sobie na koniec. ... Piosenka 1 Piosenka 2 (z udziałem gry na skrzypcach) Piosenka 3 Abby vs Rhys Ostatni z trzech pojedynków odbywa się na tym samym placu, gdzie wszyscy początkowo się znaleźli, ale teraz znajduje się tam dodatkowo niezbyt duży ring. Sophie: Ten pojedynek będzie chyba najbardziej ekscytujący! Patrząc na ten ring możecie już się domyślić, że czeka na was walka. Ale za to nie byle jaka walka! Waszą jedyną bronią będą słowa, czyli krótko mówiąc weźmiecie udział w debacie na temat tego, które z was bardziej zasługuje na miejsce w finale oraz ogólnie na zwycięstwo. Abby i Rhys weszli na ring. Sophie: Nie bójcie się też mówić, dlaczego wasz przeciwnik NIE zasługuje na wygraną. Tak właściwie powinniście dążyć do tego, żeby wręcz zmiażdżyć waszego przeciwnika jakimiś mocnymi argumentami, na które nie będzie miał żadnych sensownych odpowiedzi. Niestety nie będę mogła pilnować was przez cały czas, dlatego będziecie obserwowani przez króla Artura, który dopilnuje, żebyście przypadkiem nie zaczęli się bić, czy coś... W tej samej chwili obok Sophie zjawił się jeden ze statystów przebrany za króla. Gestem pokazał im, że mogą zaczynać. tym zadaniu w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych nie możecie przygotować sobie całości i później tutaj wszystkiego wrzucić, tylko musicie na bieżąco prowadzić dyskusję. Zakładam, że żadne z was nie odpuści i nie przyzna, że wasz przeciwnik bardziej zasługuje na finał, więc dyskutujecie albo do końca całego zadania, albo do momentu aż skończą wam się argumenty i nie mielibyście już o czym rozmawiać bez konieczności powtarzania się. Rhys spojrzał zdziwiony na Łotyszkę. Nie miał ochoty z nią walczyć, a tym bardziej niszczyć jej publicznie. Zadanie jednak wymagało bycia konsekwentnym i zdecydowanym. Spuścił lekko głowę, po czym westchnął ciężko. Rhys: Wybacz. *mruknął, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na dziewczynę* Jego spojrzenie było jednocześnie smutne jak i ironiczne, jakby właśnie przyjął postawę chłodnej osoby. Wiedział, że mogą ich pewne słowa zaboleć... liczył, że jednak nie będzie musiał ich używać. Rhys: Uważam, że jestem lepszy na tle całego sezonu od obecnej tutaj koleżanki. Nie umniejszając jej osiągnięciom... Zrobił krok do przodu. Rhys: Wygrałem dwukrotną ilość zadań co Abby, trzy zadania indywidualne oraz trzy drużynowe. W debiutanckim zadaniu w programie sam na swoich plecach wniosłem drużynę C na pierwsze miejsce, zapewniając im niestety możliwość wyboru składów oraz opaski kapitana. Wyglądał na bardzo zdegustowanego gdy sobie o tym przypomniał. Czekał aż jego koleżanka z ringu odbije piłeczkę. Abby w końcu zrobiła krok do przodu, wiedziała że musi, by zostać w programie. Spojrzała koledze prosto w oczy i odpowiedziała... '' '''Abby: '''Faktycznie, to może być godne finału, te zwycięstwa były imponujące... Tylko że po drodze zostałeś wyeliminowany, co zawala całą tą piramidę. A raczej sposób w jaki odpadłeś, wyeliminowała ciebie uczestniczka, która podzieliła potem los Krzaka i Charlesa, była tłem w tym programie, a jednak ciebie pokonała. To udowadnia, że nie jesteś stabilny. Nie mówię, że ja jestem. Miałam podczas tego programu swoje wzloty i upadki. Jednakże nie zaliczyłam takiej wpadki, nie dałam się wyeliminować. Jestem tym samym stabilniejsza i poniżej pewnego poziomu nie schodze *oddychała głęboko, uważnie obserwując każdy gest Norwega* '''Rhys:' Cóż, z twojego punktu widzenia może to tak wyglądać. *wzruszył ramionami* Podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. Rhys: Oglądając powtórki programu w Szwajcarii zobaczyłem jednak jeden szczegół, którego wy nie widzieliście, a ekipa również przeoczyła. Suzie posiadała w uchu mikrofon, przez który ktoś podawał jej odpowiedzi. *pokręcił głową* Żeby było ciekawiej ta osoba odpadła w następnym odcinku, a podczas dogrywki w Szwajcarii została przeze mnie odesłana na ławkę przegranych, ostatecznie. Karma go dopadła, trzykrotnie w ciągu niedługiego czasu. *pokazał trzy palce* Odwrócił się bokiem do dziewczyny. Rhys: Na Łotwie również byłem sabotowany przez członka mojej drużyny, przez którego głównie przegraliśmy. W pojedynkę nie zawsze można wygrać zadania drużynowe. Abby zbliżyła się do Rhysa. Abby: 'Nie dziwię się tobie, taka drużyna to musi być jakieś obciążenie... Musiałeś pracować za wszystkich, na nic to się zdało w ostateczności... Ja też musiałam wtedy pracować za cały zespół, tym bardziej po zniknięciu Briana *wciąż patrzyła mu prosto w oczy* Pewnie powiesz, że miałam przewagę, bo mogłam znać teren. A tak do końca nie było, bo przyznam, że bałam się. Ten las był niekiedy miejscem akcji moich koszmarów, z których ja żywo nie wychodziłam. *zatrzymała się przez moment* A mimo wszystko dałam radę, zapewniłam swojej drużynie utrzymanie, a przy okazji jeszcze znajdowałam siłę na pocieszanie Kate, wspieranie jej. Wtedy też musiałam się przełamać, gdyż początek nie miałam zbyt dobry. To się udało *obeszła Rhysa o jego 45 stopni* Tak jak ty, tak ja w tym odcinku mieliśmy swój test... Ja go zdałam. Czy w twoim przypadku bym sobie poradziła? Trudno zgadywać, ale z pewnością w inny sposób od ciebie obeszłabym się z sabotażystą, a co za tym idzie z całym zadaniem w twojej drużynie. ''Norweg uśmiechnął się. '''Rhys: W Norwegii jakoś nie byłaś chętna do pomocy. *mruknął, odwracając się od niej* To co nas różni, to że ja zawsze daję z siebie 200%, a ty masz tylko przebłyski swoich chęci. W głębi duszy liczył, że nie będzie musiał mówić nic zbytnio przykrego, no ale jednak jednak tak wyszło. Obojgu z resztą było widać, że zależy na zwycięstwie. Abby starała się przyjąć odpowiedź Norwega bez większych emocji. Zrobiła krok do tyłu, a potem dwa kroki do przodu. Abby: 'Wziąłeś za przykład Norwegię? Tam gdzie ja próbowałam napisać dla nas jakiś ciekawy scenariusz? A robiłam to w ukryciu. Niestety, mimo ogromnych chęci nie potrafiłam. Wyrzucona kartka, wszystko poszło na marne... To pokazuje, że jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, nikt nie jest idealny, również ty... *westchnęła* Zawiodłam w tej kwestii, co mnie mocno wkurzyło, do tego stopnia, że nie byłam gotowa na wyzwanie, nie byłam w stanie skupić się. To z tego powodu nie wykazałam się, ale chciałam dobrze dla drużyny... Jeżeli mówimy o takich kryzysowych momentach, ten właśnie taki był, tak jak w twoim przypadku był nim następny odcinek... ''Pogładziła się po twarzy, dysząc ze zmęczenia, odrzucała od siebie myśli, że to może przekreślić jej szanse na finał. Ponownie skierowała wzrok na Norwega... 'Abby: '"Ja zawsze daję z siebie 200%, a ty masz tylko przebłyski swoich chęci"? Rhys, to nie jest jazda figurowa. Jesteśmy uczestnikami reality show, w którym nie wygra się jedynie faktem, ile się przykładamy do wyzwań. W takiego typu programie decyduje wiele współczynników *zrobiła pauzę* Może tego nie przyznasz, ale widzę, jak jesteś bardzo zmęczony tym programem, wylewałeś siódme poty w wyzwaniach drużynowych, choć w tym czasie mogłeś się tak nie obciążać i dać szansę innym. Tym innym, którzy mają pokazać co są warci. To naprawdę wyczerpujące, i ja nawet jakbym miała ogromną chęć, dałabym tylko tyle ile uznaję za słuszne niż nie wiadomo ile procent. Wiem, że to może potem okazać się zbędne, stracona energia, w przypadku potknięcia motywacja spada... Okazuje się, że to nie miało sensu. Tak jest w wielu kwestiach. Ważne jest, by w pewnym momencie się bardziej oszczędzać, ja to wiem doskonale *nie spuszczała wzroku z Norwegia, czekając na odpowiedź z jego ust* '''Rhys: Moje przykładanie się w sześciu na siedem przypadków było opłacalne, szczególnie w zadaniach indywidualnych. *założył ręce* Odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Rhys: To nie jest nic osobistego. Statystyki są po mojej stronie, przykładanie się do wyzwań także. Nie można osiągnąć sukcesu siedząc na tyłku jak Pizza czy Michael. Knucia również nie wyjdą żadnemu z graczy na dobre w dalszym rozrachunku, patrz Benji. *wzruszył ramionami, po czym kontynuował* Nie uważam cię za złego gracza, nawet powiedziałbym że w niektórych momentach byłem bardzo pozytywnie nastawiony do twoich poczynań. Postąpił krok bliżej. Rhys: Momentami jednak za bardzo sobie odpuszczasz. Ja miałem dosyć odpoczynku i czasu na przemyślenia w Szwajcarii, widziałem co działo się podczas mojej nieobecności. Wymaganie od siebie wysokich rezultatów to klucz do sukcesu, zrozumiałem to niedawno i tego się trzymam. By poczuć się zwycięzcą trzeba być zwycięzcą, widziałem twój błysk w oczach gdy wygraliśmy poprzednie zadanie. Ja zrozumiałem swoje błędy i nie popełniam ich więcej... a co z tobą? Zamilknął na chwilę, chyba powiedział już dość wystarczająco. Abby skinęła głową, zbliżyła się do Rhysa. Abby: '"By poczuć się zwycięzcą trzeba być zwycięzcą"... To twój punkt widzenia, którym się kierujesz i na pewno jesteś pewny tego co mówisz, ale to może być zgubne. Sukces jaki ja mogę osiągnąć, osiągnę ciężką pracą i wolą walki, uwierz, że pomimo, że tego nie widać, ja naprawdę ciężko pracowałam by się tutaj dostać, do tego programu, a potem do tego etapu... W pewnym momencie wszystko mnie przerastało, ale walczyłam, wierzyłam w siebie pomimo tego wszystkiego, pomimo braku też umiejętności radzenia sobie w pewnych okolicznościach. Ty w każdych okolicznościach i o każdej porze potrafiłbyś sobie poradzić? Tak, jak mówisz, popełnione błędy trzeba zrozumieć i ja ich staram się nie popełniać na każdej z płaszczyzn. To trudne, ale naprawdę daję z siebie wszystko, jak na fakt jakie mam możliwości. Bliscy mi mówią, że mogę naprawdę dużo, to mnie motywuje, by to pokazać. Ja też z czasem zrozumiałam, ale coś innego, początkowo udział w tym programie traktowałam tylko jako zdobywanie doświadczenia przed moim głównym celem, ale doszło do mnie, że już teraz muszę pokazać co jestem warta i jaką mam wartość... Trzeba bym silnym wszędzie, gdziekolwiek by się nie było. Naprawdę, gdybym nie uczyła się na błędach, nie byłoby mnie tu, Rhys... ''Oczekiwała na na słowa chłopaka, obserwując uważnie każdy jego gest. '''Rhys: Powiedziałem dokładnie to samo co ty teraz, używając tylko i wyłącznie innych sformułowań. Próbujesz umniejszyć moich osiągnięciom? Bo wybacz, ale brzmi to jak pewnego rodzaju stwierdzenie, że ja nie pracowałem ani nie walczyłem. *Rozłożył ramiona* Mamy dokładnie ten sam punkt widzenia, tylko inaczej dobieramy to w słowa. *pokręcił głową* Abby: '''To tak zabrzmiało? *uniosła brew* Nie umniejszam twoim osiągnięciom, które naprawdę robią wrażenie, i na pewno musiałeś na to ciężko pracować i walczyć. Tylko, że to jest według mnie zupełnie inny punkt widzenia jeżeli chodzi o sytuacje, natomiast jakby na to popatrzeć z twojej perspektywy, możesz mieć rację i w tej kwestii obaj na równi zasługujemy na finał. '''Rhys: Dokładnie. *pokiwał głową* Oboje zwrócili się do "Króla", oznajmiając koniec dyskusji. Wyniki: Wszyscy znaleźli się z powrotem na placu Piccadilly, z którego zniknął już ring. W czasie gdy pozostali czekali na wyniki, Sophie była zajęta rozmową przez telefon. Sophie: Wspaniale, że się na to zgadzacie. Na pewno nie pożałujecie. A mi możecie uwierzyć, gdy tak mówię, bo jestem wróżką! W tej chwili Sophie spojrzała na finałową trójkę, która spoglądała na nią z niecierpliwością. Sophie: Okej, muszę kończyć. Później przyprowadzę was do producentów, żebyście mogli ustalić z nimi pozostałe sprawy. Rozłączyła się, a następnie uśmiechnęła do zawodników. Sophie: Jak widzicie ja również mogę załatwiać pewne ważne rzeczy... Podeszła nieco bliżej do Abby, Melissy i Rhysa. Sophie: Nadszedł czas, aby poznać finałową dwójkę! Zaczniemy od oceny pierwszego pojedynku, czyli Abby przeciwko Melissie. Na ekranie pojawiły się oceny Temple: 8 pkt dla Abby i 6 dla Melissy. Temple: Abby podobała mi się bardziej. Następnie pojawiły się oceny Jurgity: 10 dla Abby i 1 dla Mel. Jurgita: Kompletna deklasacja poziomem, moje gratulacje. Sophie: Wow, Jurgita nie jest dzisiaj zbyt przychylna... W porządku, teraz moje oceny... Na ekranie wyświetliło się 9 punktów dla Abby i 7 dla Melissy, czyli w sumie 27:14. Sophie: Plan wykonany przez Abby jest prawie doskonały. Jedynie nie jestem pewna, czy uwzględniłaś w ogóle możliwości czekania w kolejkach, czy może uznałaś, że nigdzie nie trzeba będzie czekać... Spojrzała na Melissę. Sophie: Twój plan również jest ciekawy, ale w porównaniu do Abby wydaje się skromniejszy. Tak czy inaczej Abby wygrywa pierwszy pojedynek. Teraz przejdźmy do zadania muzycznego. Na początek pojawiły się oceny Sophie: 8 pkt dla Rhysa oraz 5 dla Melissy. Sophie: Widzę, że Rhys włożył sporo wysiłku w cały swój występ, ale przez to podpalenie już pewnie nigdy nie wpuszczą nas do tego teatru. Oprócz tego w jednej piosence miałeś jakąś dziewczynę do pomocy, co nie powinno być dozwolone, ale nie powiedziałam wam o tym, więc niech ci będzie. Co do Melissy... Ładne piosenki, ale takie... typowe. Każde z was mogłoby coś takiego zaśpiewać, więc zabrakło mi tutaj trochę oryginalności. Kolejne oceny były od Temple: 9 dla Rhysa i 6 dla Melissy. Temple: Rhys swoimi piosenkami wygrał dla mnie zdecydowanie. Na koniec oceny Jurgity: 9 pkt dla Rhysa i 1 dla Melissy. W sumie 26:12. Jurgita: Adnotacje do innych zawodników na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Zasłużone zwycięstwo w parze. Sophie zerknęła na wynik. Sophie: 'Biedna Melcia, Jurgita dzisiaj cię nie oszczędza... No cóż, przegrałaś drugi pojedynek, a to oznacza, że już po tobie... Niestety odpadasz z gry tuż przed finałem. ''W tej samej chwili stażysta przebrany za króla Artura złapał Melissę, zaciągnął ją do czarnego samochodu i wrzucił ją do środka. Następnie samochód odjechał z piskiem opon. '''Sophie: Pomimo tego, że Melissa już odpadła pozostał nam jeszcze jeden pojedynek do oceny. Akurat pozostało nam zadanie, w którym nasza świeża finałowa dwójka miała dyskutować na temat tego, które z nich bardziej zasługuje na wygraną. Pojawiły się oceny Jurgity: 9 punktów dla Abby i 7 dla Rhysa. Jurgita: Podobała mi się merytoryka Łotyszki i jej podejście do rozmowy. Oceny Temple: 8 dla Abby i 6 dla Rhysa. Temple: Cóż... Abby tutaj wyraźnie lepsza niż Rhys. Oceny Sophie: 7 dla Abby i 6 dla Rhysa. W sumie 24:19. Sophie: Ech, tak trochę miałam nadzieję na jakieś wyzwiska i rzucanie mięsem, ale chyba za bardzo się lubicie... Zwłaszcza, że doszliście do porozumienia. Ale tak poza tym myślę, że Abby poradziła sobie tutaj odrobinę lepiej. Sophie podeszła do Abby i ją uściskała. Sophie: Gratulacje, kochana! Wygrałaś obydwa pojedynki, więc przez moment możesz czuć się lepsza od Rhysa! Następnie zwróciła się też do Rhysa. Sophie: Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Teraz czeka na was wielki finał! Wróżka spojrzała w kamerę. Sophie: Abby kontra Rhys... Które z nich zgarnie główną nagrodę? Ja już wiem, ale wy jeszcze nie! Dlatego koniecznie musicie oglądać wielki finał Totalnej Porażki: Show... Never... Dies! Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki